User blog:Queen Misery/PE Proposal: Mechanon
another day, another PE proposal to tick off the list - this time from the Champions universe, which began as a pen-and-paper role playing game and continues to do so even today, though in recent times it has gained fame due to the success of Champions Online, a superhero MMO that continues to draw in large crowds and draws somewhat from the earlier RPG universe. https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Mechanon What Is It? Mechanon is a rogue artificial intelligence that decided to systematically kill off the human race, seeing organic life as inferior to machines - unlike some rogue artificial intelligence Mechanon is not suggested to have become fearful of humanity or even viewed them as a danger to itself or the world, Mechanon simply hates humans for being inferior (in its mind) to machines. Mechanon's hatred extends to any that aid humans or stands up to his genocidal goals, including other machines - showing that he definitely is not well-intentioned in any shape of form as he is a blood-thirsty monster who will not hesitate to kill off or enslave *ANYTHING* that stands against him. Unlike Doctor Destroyer and a few other villains Mechanon has no intentions of working with other villains in the Champions universe or even pretending to do so - thus Mechanon's plans often kill off as many villains as they do heroes and civilians.. making him especially dangerous even in a setting of "master villains" who have done some heavy damage (see setting for more) What Does It Do? Mechanon has engaged in an endless campaign to kill humanity on a global (sometimes even universal) scale - his most recent attack is also one of his most brutal : where he created special nanites that caused humans to self-combust, he "tested" it on many citizens in the city before planning on making the nanites go global - if successful it would of not only killed most life on Earth it would of done so in an agonizing manner as victims literally burned from the inside out. Take into account this is only one of many different plans Mechanon has up his mechanical sleeves and was from the MMO, where they have to be more mindful of censorship etc so as not to alienate a wider audience - if you go by pen-and-paper RPG Mechanon's plans could theoretically be limited only by one's imagination (however for sake of the proposal the nanite plague stands as among the worst attacks Mechanon has been seen to commit, victims were seen on-screen dying as well.. including members of New Purple Gang.. confirming that villains die as much as heroes when it comes to Mechanon). Counters? none - while its past is rather vague it has never once been hinted that it had a tragedy or mishap that made it turn against humans - every time Mechanon's past is explored (albeit briefly) it is basically stated that Mechanon saw humanity as inferior simply for not being machines and thus wanted to wipe them out with many elaborate plans and schemes. oh, while Mechanon does have a habit of claiming he is liberating machines from humanity many other machines state as such: Mechanon promised that he would bring freedom to all machines. It took me a long time to realize that it was a lie. There’s no freedom for anything under Mechanon, unless you are Mechanon. By Mechanon’s logic, just as organic life is inferior to machines, since Mechanon is the greatest possible machine, everything that is not Mechanon is therefore inferior. In time, every robot or artificial intelligence that joined Mechanon would be joined to Mechanon, whether it wanted it or not. All those fool robots who believe in the freedom and the future Mechanon promises will end up as nothing more than remote-controlled slaves to his will, or host bodies for his extended mind. so.. I'd say take the whole "liberation of machines from organics" thing Mechanon rants on about with a heavy grain of salt.. General Setting here's where it may get slightly more problematic, Champions has many extremely dangerous and evil "master villains", for example the setting itself was caused when Doctor Destroyer destroyed an entire city - there are also characters like Luther Black and so forth, who are equally horrible but these are the "biggest and meanest" villains in the Champions setting. your average villain in Champions will do as far as maybe a death-ray, betraying some allies and general stuff you'd see Golden Age villains do (the setting is Golden Age / Silver Age - so does not involve as many openly controversial topics as modern comics (at least in the MMO) ). Heroes tend to be "pure good", likewise villains tend to be "evil" - however most villains are nowhere near the levels of evil Mechanon is.. genocide being an especially unique breed of evil.. the fact Mechanon allies with NO other villain or faction but itself also shows how it is a malicious creature even by the setting (to me anyway). Personal Notes obviously Mechanon is a homage to Ultron and while not nearly as well know I'd argue Mechanon can rival, if not surpass, Ultron in evil ways - especially when Mechanon has never had any good intentions, never had any emotion beyond hatred and is probably one of the greatest threats to Champions (outside the godlike entities of outer spheres). Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals